Reinforcing layers such as reinforcing braid layers can provide thin-walled catheters with desired resistance to kinking while retaining desirable flexibility. In some instances, it can be desirable for portions of a thin-walled catheter to be either more flexible or less flexible than other portions of the catheter. In particular, it can be desirable for a distal portion of a catheter to be more flexible, especially if the distal portion of the catheter is curved. However, a reinforcing braid layer that can provide suitable kink resistance in other portions of a catheter may not provide sufficient flexibility in the distal portion of the catheter.
A need remains for improved catheters having desirable kink resistance while being sufficiently flexible, particularly in distal portions that can be curved in use, especially when tracking dramatic bends in the vasculature of an individual.